Yin Yang
Yin Yang was a tribe from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. In the beginning, a strong divide between Heroes and Villains occurred. However, the choice by many to create a resume for themselves caused various flips and moves to gain power. In the end, bonds and multiple alliances saw one castaway earn respect by the jury. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Aiden, who had a strong alliance during Survivor: Philippines but flipped to another for a greater chance of winning. *Aisha, who won Survivor: San Juan Del Sur for her honesty, kindness and likability towards the jury. *Ashleigh, the villaness of Survivor: The Australian Outback who forced the opposing alliance to turn on each other whilst she flew under the radar. *Bethany, a huge hero for overcoming the odds and returning during Survivor: Redemption Island. *Dion, a likeable player originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who fell short of the win each time because he was deemed too likeable in front of the jury. *Domenic, the most notorious villain originally from Survivor: Panama who constantly made deals and alliances before breaking them. *Glimmer, the more vocal member of Ometepe who tried to overthrow the majority of the Survivor: Redemption Island merge. *Hunter, who, despite his short stature, was able to strategise cunningly during Survivor: Panama. *Jeremiah, who was labelled as trustworthy by his allies during Survivor: Redemption Island that costed his time on the island. *Karleigh, a kind and loyal person who was a power player and got to the end of Survivor: The Australian Outback. *Mandy, the leader of the Zapatera alliance during Survivor: Redemption Island that controlled the entire post merge. *Priya, who played a fairly kind first two games but played more aggressively during Survivor: Nicaragua. *Travis, most known for his close relationship with Aisha and been likeable during Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Winston, a kind and loyal person who brought his ally Karleigh to the end of Survivor: The Australian Outback in one of the most stacked finals ever. Tribe History On Day 19, the Heroes and Villains tribes merged into the black Yin-Yang tribe. Despite the problems within both tribes, the line to cross was too unknown which meant all castaways stayed with their original tribe. Karleigh however had one plan; to get rid of her friend Bethany who was now too untrustworthy. She told Bethany to vote for Glimmer as would the rest of the Heroes. Meanwhile, Karleigh spoke with Ashleigh about getting rid of Bethany. The plan was that the Villains would have a one person advantage and would get rid of Bethany. At the first merged tribal, Bethany voted for Glimmer, the Heroes voted for Aiden but the Villains, under Ashleigh's direction, voted out Bethany. Moments after Bethany was eliminated, an immunity challenge occurred at tribal council where Karleigh won. Travis and Priya talked in the corner and agreed to vote for Jeremiah. The rest of the Heroes voted for Glimmer but the Villains felt they couldn't trust Priya talking to Travis and sent her home. Even though the line between Heroes and Villains was still very strong, Ashleigh decided to make a cunning move. She brought all the Heroes together and told them she was willing to get rid of a Villain. Aiden on the other hand was annoyed that Ashleigh was trying to change the game and told the Heroes to get rid of Travis after he aligned with Priya the previous vote. At tribal, the Villains voted for Travis but Ashleigh and the Heroes got rid of Hunter, making him the first member of the jury. Ashleigh then felt that the Villains were angry with her and not wanting to create a target on her back, she reunited with them and brought Karleigh, Winston and Dion for a side Australian Outback alliance. This left Aisha, Jeremiah and Travis on the outs. Glimmer, feeling that Ashleigh's move of flipping came without repercussions, decided to join the outcasted Heroes trio. At tribal, the four voted for Karleigh but the rest of the tribe voted out Jeremiah. Even though her alliance of three was floating in the middle of the tribe, Karleigh went searching for and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Seeing this as a sign to play more aggressively, she approached Aisha and Travis and Domenic and Ashleigh, two power couples, in creating a strong alliance. They all agreed. Not knowing Karleigh had the idol, the pairs said that the votes should be split between Glimmer and Mandy in case it was played. Karleigh acted dumb and agreed to their plan. At tribal, the three Villains on the outs voted for Karleigh, seeing right through her, but with four votes from the pairs, Glimmer was made the third member of the jury. Aiden and Mandy, as the more reserved Villains of the tribe, approached the more extroverted Domenic and Travis in the hopes of getting rid of a Hero. Although they agreed, the pair told the majority alliance of the plan and only threw their vote to Aiden and Mandy. At tribal, the four voted for Dion but the majority alliance voted out Aiden after he won the previous two individual immunity challenges. The two power couples, Aisha and Travis as well as Domenic and Ashleigh were in control of the game, but were closely followed by the Australian Outback trio of Karleigh, Winston and Dion. Aisha and Travis told the pairs alliance and outcasts that Karleigh was the next target. Domenic and Ashleigh felt this was the perfect opportunity to gain trust with the Outback Trio and conquer power over Aisha and Travis. They told Karleigh of the plan. At tribal, Aisha, Travis, Mandy, Winston and Dion voted for Karleigh, Karleigh voted as directed for Aisha. Karleigh played her idol, saved herself, and with the majority by Domenic and Ashleigh, Travis was made the fifth member of the jury. Ashleigh, Domenic and Karleigh were now a strong trio, where Karleigh also brought Dion and Winston for the majority. They all agreed that Mandy was not needed and planned on voting her out. Winston chose to tell this to Mandy and Aisha, who were in the minority. The three then agreed to get rid of Domenic, but needed Dion to turn the numbers. At tribal council, Dion was conflicted but stayed loyal to Karleigh and Mandy was voted out. Ashleigh, Domenic and Karleigh were the power trio at this point, but Karleigh kept Dion as close she could to form a majority. Winston, seeing that Dion and he were being used by Karleigh, told Dion that the two of them and Aisha could form a Final Three deal. Dion agreed that being third in an alliance was better than being a fourth number. When Karleigh told Dion of the alliances plan to get rid of Aisha, he agreed. However, Domenic felt Dion's unease and knew he was lying. At tribal council, Aisha, Winston and Dion voted for Domenic. However, he used his idol and with the only votes from Domenic, Karleigh and Ashleigh, Dion was voted out. By the Final Five, Domenic, Ashleigh and Karleigh held the power. With no idols left to play and only one immunity up for grabs, Winston and Aisha were forced to compete against each other. Domenic won immunity, meaning his trio dictated the vote. Winston confided in Karleigh about potentially having a 2-2 tie at the next vote and overthrow a Villain. At tribal, Aisha voted for Ashleigh but no one budged and Aisha was eliminated. Ashleigh and Domenic were guaranteed a spot in the Finale Three. Even if either Karleigh or Winston won individual immunity, the pair would vote out the leftover. Their prayers were answered when Domenic won immunity. Winston approached Karleigh to get rid of Ashleigh by forcing a tie. Although she agreed, Karleigh went to the Villains and told them Winston's plan. Ashleigh and Domenic now had a dilemma on who to bring with them. At tribal council, Winston voted for Ashleigh, Karleigh voted for Winston but the villainous pair voted out Karleigh because she had a bigger resume to win. At the Final Tribal Council, Karleigh and Dion from his Australian Outback alliance thought he played the most heroic game. Ashleigh and Domenic were given the most praise by the jury, but more felt that Domenic did Ashleigh's dirty work and got more blood on his hands, which in turn affected his relationships. In the end, Ashleigh won the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-3-2 vote, earning jury votes from Aiden, Glimmer, Hunter and Mandy. Trivia *The Yin Yang and Gitanos (from Survivor: Panama) tribes hold the record for the largest amount of castaways in a merge tribe, with 14. Category:Tribe Category:Heroes vs. Villains Tribes